Willow and Rye: Post Mockingjay
by MangoSmoothie6
Summary: Everlark children (named Willow and Rye) oneshots! I will eventually get to writing both, so follow to get notified! Credit to IVolunteerAsDauntless for topic (fake daughter of Athena, cuz she haz black hair) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN THE KIDS EITHER CUZ IM NOT KATNISS (SADLY BUT THEN THANKFULLY)
1. Rye

**A/N: Aw! This was based off a true story of my brother putting rocks in his lunchbox repeatedly every single day :) -a smile of someone trying to cope) Anyways, hope you like it! Might do a Willow one, so make sure to follow this story so when I update it, you get notified!**

**Random Quote: "I volunteer!" I scream, "I volunteer as tribute!"**

* * *

I put rocks in my lunchbox. Hehe, Mama's going to be surprised again! I did it yesterday, and she was very shocked. If I do it again, she'll do the same face!

I grin and hold the lunchbox tight to my chest. Mama holds my hand and we walk home. My sister, Willow, is getting picked up by Papa. Willow and I look like if Mama and Papa were mushed together. I have Papa's blonde hair and fair skin, but I have Mama's grey eyes. Willow has Mama's dark hair, olive skin but Papa's blue eyes. It's so weird.

Mama smiles at me and stretches her back. She reaches into her pocket and grabs the keys to the front door. I run to Papa as soon as the door opens and leap into his arms.

"Papa! Mama! I want to show you something in my lunchbox!" I giggle.

They'll never expect this!

"Did you eat all of your lunch?" Mama says.

I nod my head and yank the zipper. It takes a while for me to get it around the box, but when I do, Willow comes up to me. She's a whole five years older than me. She is in the big kid school too. She messes up my hair and smiles. I growl and lift the lid of my lunchbox.

Mama sighs and Papa rubs the sides of his head.

"Rye, please stop doing that. The rocks are very dirty and it's not fun to clean out your lunchbox everyday!" Mama says.

She looks angry. I shrink into my shirt and look at Papa. Maybe he'll think it's funny.

"We're being serious. You can clean it out if you want, but you're too cute to be scrubbing a lunchbox." His voice is loud until he mentions me being cute.

Willow looks at Papa with a wide-mouth.

"But Dad! You made me clean out my lunchbox when I was seven!"

I burst out in tears. Mama and Papa never yell at me. They must be very mad. Mama frowns and lifts me into her arms. I don't stop crying though. She begins to sing a very nice song.

"Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." I stop weeping and look up at her with teary eyes. I sniffle and her long, brown hair slides down my face. "Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise."

"Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm." Willow sings along with Mama. She knows this song very well. "Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

Of course Willow knows the song. It has her name in it! That's funny. My name is a type of plant that makes bread. Papa uses it in his bakery sometimes.

"Now, did you do anything fun at school?" Papa smiles, "Other than putting rocks in your lunchbox."

I nod and show them a large painting of a crab I did.

"That's really good!" Mama smiles. She gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe on the weekend we can paint together." Papa says. Papa's a really good painter. He painted me once and I thought I was looking in a mirror!

"Yay!" I shriek.

Papa takes Mama's hand and rubs the top of it. She kisses him on the lip and Willow buries her head into her hands.

"Ew!" I say.

"Oh, whatever." they laugh.

I love my family.


	2. Willow

**A/N: Here's the Willow fic! Just saying, she's 13 here, not a kid like Rye. I _MAY_ do a little Willow and a big-kid Rye, but it depends on how I feel and if I can get a good idea. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Quote: "Because just for a moment, she catches sight of me. Her lips form my name. That's when the rest odf the parachutes go off." -Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay. Describing Prim's death _i'm so sorry._**

* * *

**Not-So-Little D****uckling**

I watch Father stroke Mother's hair as she sleeps. I should be asleep too, but I can't bring myself to bed.  
I found out the truth of The Hunger Games. The one my parents are in. We had to watch their first Games first. Mum killed 2 boys with her bow, but she also killed 2 girls by cutting down a tree. They were all from 'Career' districts, like One, Two and Four, and they are nearly always stronger than other tributes.  
Dad killed a girl from Eight, but he looked terribly upset as he did. He technically did kill another girl from Five by leaving out poisonous berries, but I don't count it. I mean, he didn't even plan it!  
I snap back to reality and notice that Dad has slumped down next to Mum. His chest is slowly rising and falling. They're both asleep and I'm still awake.  
I wonder if Rye is asleep. I creep to his room, hoping that my footsteps don't make the floorboards creak, and slowly slide the door. I nearly sigh in relief as it obeys and doesn't make a sound. He's asleep too. He looks so cute, snuggled in his blue blanket, holding a plush giraffe to his chest. I wish I was his age again. Life was much more simpler.  
I hear a shrill scream from down the hallway and jerk my head towards Rye. He mumbles and turns to his side. Still asleep. I close the door and try to figure out where the scream came from. I can hear whispers. Mum and Dad's room.  
I tip-toe to the room and lean on the edge of the door. My heart is racing.  
"Katniss, calm down," I hear, "It was a nightmare."  
A muffled crying follows.  
"Was it?" Mum sobs.  
I shouldn't listen. I shouldn't want to listen. But I continue to press my ear to the door.  
"Can you tell me what it's about?"  
"It was Prim...and the bombs."  
Aunt Prim? I've heard her scream about her before. I don't know much about her, but she died when she was 13. It's creepy to think that I'm the same age as her.  
"It's okay. I'm here now," Dad whispers, "I'm going to check on Willow and Rye."  
No, no, no.  
"Peeta, they're alright." Mum responds.  
I smile in relief and lean closer. Dad tries to object, but Mum says something that makes him stay.  
"Peeta, will you stay with me?"  
"Always." he replies.  
I walk back to my room, not even caring if I make a noise, which I don't. I slip underneath my heavy bedcovers and close my eyes. I wish I knew Aunt Prim. I wish I knew more about my family's history. Should I want to know this? Is it okay that I want to know this?  
It feels like a century passed as I finally fall asleep.**  
**


End file.
